


Corazón Amarillo

by Fangirl_BB8



Series: Corazones de ida y vuelva [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Beorn's House, Emotional Constipation, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Not Romance, Oblivious Bilbo, One Shot Collection, Orc Attack, Other, Protective Bilbo Baggins, Running Away, Talking, Thorin Feels, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, donde hay una revelacion muy cursi, esto recien empieza, estoy mirando a cierto enano, yet - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Thorin sólo quiere recuperar su hogar, dejar de ser un peón tonto... y olvidar que el pequeño hobbit es precioso. Precioso y un dolor en el culo.[AU Apocalíptico]
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Corazones de ida y vuelva [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874461
Kudos: 1





	Corazón Amarillo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participó en el Reto Especial #3 "¡Mes arcoiris!" del Foro 'Un Pequeño Rincón'.  
> -Color elegido: Amarillo: Luz Solar.

**'Corazón Amarillo'**

El mundo está acabando... o al menos así lo piensa el viejo y sospechoso Mago, que decidió ofrecerle ayuda. Honestamente, Thorin sólo quiere recuperar su hogar, dejar de ser un peón tonto y olvidar que el pequeño hobbit es precioso.

_Precioso y un dolor en el culo._

Es fácil admitir la segunda verdad, tan fácil como decir que recuperar Erebor, es una cruzada suicida. Thorin lo sabe, sus enanos lo saben, el mago entrometido lo sabe y apoya. El problema es el mediano, sus miradas de escepticismo y su habladuría que le sacan de quicio.

Mahal sabe porque los hobbits no son criaturas hechas para viajes.

Bilbo Bolsón no es material de guerrero. Ni de trotamundos. Ni de nada que sea áspero y oscuro. Definitivamente no de motocicletas, armas y revoluciones contra fuego ardiente. Ni una pizca de su ser, ansia la gloria de batalla aún si están cerca de los últimos días en Arda.

Solo se necesitó ver su cómoda vivienda, sus modales que rayaban la etiqueta de formalidad y sus rizos castaños. Especialmente esos endemoniados rizos.

Las criaturas que van a una guerra no tienen ese tipo de cabello. Excepto si eras un maldito elfo, pero Thorin jamás permitiría que uno de esos _comehojas_ se uniera. Los desgraciados seguro pretendían encandilar a los enemigos con toda la maldita purpurina que se tiraban, bastardos. Gandalf tuvo que repetir hasta el hartazgo que no había nada de elfico en los hobbits. Y bueno, los enanos no eran gente muy interesada en otras razas y los pequeños medianos tampoco lucían abiertos a los comentarios del mundo grande.

Así que si, Bilbo Bolsón es el décimo cuarto miembro y el más problemático. Teniendo a Kili y Fili, es mucho decir.

Y mientras tratan de no ser muertos en una maldita lluvia de balas, Thorin comprueba que Bilbo sigue siendo una carga.

No importa cuanto agite ese mondadientes que hallaron en a cueva de los trolls; ni que tan rápido mueva sus pies para evitar que ser atrapado en la refriega. Bilbo solo perturba al grupo.

Lo perturba con esos rizos castaños, que destellan dorado en medio del campo abierto.

—¡Necesitamos cubrirnos!

Dwalin ruge mientras protege a Ori. Los hermanos Ri, están al acecho con miras profesionales, pero no dejan de gritar maldiciones. El grupo de Orcos está a menos de doscientos metros, sus malditas caras pálidas hacen muecas repugnantes.

Necesitan huir, pero Thorin no encuentra una estrategia eficaz para moverse sin que la distancia entre esas bestias, los mate.

Por supuesto es Gandalf el Gris, quien saca un truco bajo la manga. O mejor dicho, granadas de humo.

—¡Muévanse, tontos!

El sombrero puntiagudo se agita, mientras el jeep se mueve en dirección al peñasco de rocas. No tiene idea de lo que pretende pero ruge una orden para Bofur, que mantiene los escudos magnéticos en alto.

Aún con los impactos de proyectiles, el creciente caos en _khuzdul_ de la compañía, Thorin es capaz de saber que Bilbo murmura por lo bajo. El mediano hace eso en ocasiones, palabras que suenan peligrosamente elficas y a la vez, extrañas.

No hay tiempo, cuando el maldito mago, claramente senil y ciego, pisa el jodido acelerador del destartalado jeep, para estrellarse con las rocas.

Realmente, esperaba que al menos murieran de forma honorable.

—¡Qué demonios!

Es Glóin quien no puede recoger su mandíbula a tiempo, mientras Bombur sigue el destino de Gandalf.

Porque acaban de ver como la roca simplemente se curvaba con bordes violetas, antes de engullir al mago. _Ese viejo taimado_.

No es hasta que la oscuridad cálida, de un túnel subterráneo, cubre a todos, que Thorin baja su arma. Las luces colgadas en las paredes, le traen el recuerdo de las minas en Erebor. Un pinchazo de calidez se expande, mientras sus sentidos en la piedra celebran el lugar.

Están a salvo, por ahora.

—¡Sigan el camino, tenemos un amigo a quien acudir!

La transmisión corta, vuelve a traer los pensamientos. Si Gandalf sigue con sus juegos, va a perder la paciencia. Tuvieron meses de planes y jamás oyó, ni vio en los sangrientos mapas, un refugio antes de llegar al Bosque Verde.

Y un enano odia las artimañas.

—¡Esperen!

El llamado de Bofur detiene la caravana.

—Bilbo dice que necesita ir adelante, con el señor Gandalf

Thorin mira al hobbit, que parece encogerse un poco ante la atención. Pero sin que alcance nadie a ladrar ordenes, baja de la motocicleta, y pasa con prisas entre Dori y Nori, que le miran con cejas arqueadas.

—Lo siento, lamento el contratiempo. Pero les aseguro que sera mejor que este con Gandalf... antes de que lleguemos a donde sea que vamos.

Uh. Thorin estrecha sus ojos azules, y Bilbo se apresura a llegar al frente.

Los rizos se agitan, y aun en la penumbra destellan en dorado.

_Thorin tiene que detenerse. En serio._

No es hasta que alcanzan a oír, el leve rumor del viento, que saben que llegan al final del camino. Han sido cautelosos sobre no bajar la guardia, pero es ridículo como la luz del día barre sus instintos, y pronto están subiendo una ligera cuesta donde el cielo es más celeste y se escuchan aves.

—Ahora, mis señores enanos les sugiero que bajen las armas y no saquen ningún tipo de objeto que amenace... nada en verdad. Nuestro anfitrión, no es del todo adepto a la violencia.

Claro.

Un cambia formas no necesita armas. No con sus garras y tamaño, y mierda, rodeado de naturaleza que parece encantada.

Thorin puede oír los jadeos de sus sobrinos, y su propia tensión ante la bestia que corre al encuentro con Gandalf. No es prudente ningún movimiento.

Pero Bilbo es un maldito idiota que se adelanta al mago y se pone delante de el.

 _Mahal tenga piedad_.

Thorin tiene la mano en la pistola, antes de saberlo.

Pero entonces, el gran oso reduce la marcha hasta dar pasos de un hombre enorme y con rostro curioso. Curioso, por todos los cielos.

—Lamento la intromisión, Señor.

Y así es como el futuro Rey debajo de la Montaña envejece otros cincuenta años, mientras el mediano parece negociar y reír con el cambia formas. Todo mientras Óin negaba con frustración, y Balin permanecía perplejo. Al menos conseguirían un buen trato.

Porque los hobbits son buenos hablando. Y moviendo sus rizos con suavidad. Seguramente es el secreto. Artimañas de medianos.

Avanzan en el bosque protegido del resto del mundo. Beorn, como se presentó el oso, no parecía impresionado con títulos, ni misiones, menos con la desgracia inminente.

—El mundo se pierde siempre. Lo único que importa, es seguir cuidando lo esencial.

Las tierras están llenas de verde, por lo que con toda la sutileza, el mago les advierte de dejar los vehículos antes de destrozar algo. Una propuesta que no cae nada bien y que tiene que aceptar a regañadientes, con la promesa de que no había nadie allí para alzarse con motocicletas.

Las abejas gigantes, preferían sus propios medios después de todo.

El refugio es una cabaña con espacio para todos, comida y hospedaje por una noche. Beorn, no está interesado en lo mas mínimo en todo el caso del apocalipsis, pero ama las historias.

Y al hobbit, aparentemente.

Bilbo fue más que risas y buenos modales. Nada de miradas de reproche o ojos en blanco, nada del común trato que había llevado con Thorin. Oh, claro que no. Él solo se sentó a la mesa y degustó de la buena comida, dejo que el ambiente lleno de perfumes salvajes le envolviera, suavizó su sonrisa y obligó a todos a dejar las armas en sus sacos de dormir.

Thorin podría tener un ataque de ira, pero extrañamente se reservó sus ansias para otra ocasión. Y aunque sus sobrinos dudarán de las viejas anécdotas, se permitió comer sin fulminar la comida o al anfitrión.

El ambiente percibió a su líder, y pronto Bombur tarareo una vieja canción festiva mientras cenaban. Gandalf mantuvo su tonta mirada satisfecha, y luego de que solo quedaran migas, se dio el lujo de ir a fumar afuera.

Por pura cortesía, lavaron los platos. Ni bajo tortura ninguno de la compañía admitiría, temblar en sus botas por la mirada del hobbit. Educación, le dicen. Aunque las manos toscas, y las volteretas que comenzaron a tejerse, fueron más inútiles y finalmente con la menor proporción de utensillos que lavar, Bilbo les despachó. Sólo que Thorin debía mostrar algo de honradez, en nombre de su raza. Aparentemente.

—¿Podrías dejar de arrugar el entrecejo? Pensé que estaba todo bien, con el lugar.

Thorin solo frunce más su frente. Un plato está siendo difícil de limpiar, seguro Dwalin mezcló ingredientes para Ori. De nuevo.

—No importa que tan agradable sea, seguimos con Orcos detrás de nosotros, Maestro Bolsón.

—Por supuesto, que si. Pero no es bueno para tu salud seguir preocupándote.

Su voz seguía siendo suave, pero la entonación es casi un regaño exasperante. Seriamente, este pequeño mediano no tenía respeto por su líder.

—Soy quien los trajo a esta cruzada, preocuparme es lo menos que-

—Necesitas callarte y escuchar.

La mano pequeña jala un mechón de su cabello.

Thorin casi deja caer el plato de la impresión.

—Debes cuidar tu salud, hablo en serio. Te he visto haciendo las rondas sin que ninguno se atreva a relevarte, porque das esa mirada de idiota y retroceden. También sé que no has estado comiendo adecuadamente, casi fue un alivio que hoy tomaras cuatro porciones. Y no me hagas hablar de tu estúpida manía por evitar a Óin, él dijo que necesita controlar a todos y tú, señor Escudo de Roble, no estas por encima del doctor.

Bilbo le sostiene un mechón, con cuidado, casi enredándolo en su dedo. Mira con seriedad su rostro, y sus ojos avellanas dan indicios de resolución. Esta criatura no tiene miedo, por su porte.

—¿Ya has acabado? Porque todavía quedan las ollas.

Eso parece una respuesta inesperada. Las mejillas se tiñen de un rojo ardiente, muy, muy rojo que sube por su cuello hasta las orejas puntiagudas. Thorin ni sabe que hace tal efecto, porque hace segundos regañaba a un rey sin problemas. Incluso su pequeña boca, jadea antes de retroceder de golpe.

Quizás están muy cerca.

Definitivamente cerca.

(Thorin no tiene idea. Tampoco de que su sonrisa, esa mítica sonrisa apareció y causó la conmoción del pobre y desprevenido Hobbit)

—L-lo siento. —Acomoda su voz, su camisa y tose mientras se apresura a tomar un trapo para secar los platos—No quería excederme, Maestr-

—Bilbo, no es necesario tanto titulo. Creo que ha pasado lo suficiente, para que al menos me llames por mi nombre.

—De todas maneras, lo siento. Si me propase... o con tu cabello, lo siento. Solo que, Fili me ha comentado tu forma de lidiar y, honestamente, no debes dejar caer todo el peso en ti. No estas aquí solo, ya lo sabes.

Thorin friega una olla pequeña, y se permite un suspiro. Gira por fin para mirar al mediano, con una replica muy buena de como no debe llevarse de sus sobrinos, Óin, Dwalin, o peor aun Balin.

Pero es cuando la primera verdad, sobre Bilbo se hace fácil de admitir.

_Es precioso._

Muy, muy, precioso. Incluso si solo está en medio de la cocina de un cambia formas, con un chaleco azul que huele a pólvora, camisa blanca llena de manchas de barro y pantalones con tirantes. Su vista concentrada en secar los cubiertos, uno por uno, así que su perfil es más pronunciado. Y logra ver como esos benditos rizos castaños, en esta luz cálida solo resplandece en dorado.

Más bello que cualquier pila de oro que haya visto jamás.

Y sus pestañas esconden dos gemas de ámbar, que encienden un fuego diferente al ser provocados. Un fuego casi dulce, que lanza chispas por sus mejillas pecosas y la curva de sus labios.

Incluso sus pequeños hombros, se inclinan para demostrar que todo ese misterio, envuelve con suavidad su figura.

Y Thorin es incapaz de apartar sus ojos, de él.

Al menos hasta que siente gotas salpicando su vientre. Y oh, cierto la canilla, la espuma.

Ignora sus mejillas rojas hasta el final. La barba hace parte del trabajo. Consiguen limpiar todo sin inundar la cocina, o enfurecer a su anfitrión.

La noche les regala al menos un buen descanso. Thorin sabe que es vigilado ahora, así que toma su lugar justo al lado de la brillante sonrisa de Kili, y procede a ser usado como almohada.

Es fácil dormir.

Lo realmente difícil, es abandonar el refugio. Aceptar nuevas estrategias intrigantes del mago, y temer que las rondas de orcos sigan llegando.

—¡Mira esas abejas, son más grandes que Bombur!

—¡Oye renacuajo!

—¡Kili, eso es grosero!

—Deberían tomar fotografías, durarían más.

—Ori ya sacó su libreta, así que cállate Nori.

El sol de este rincón brilla con el amanecer, se eleva hasta que calienta la piel. Es en esa hora cuando las discusiones acaban, y planean una ruta al bosque con combustible extra, gracias a Beorn.

Thorin comienza por llamar a la compañía, cuando la imagen de Bilbo riendo, casi doblado en si y sosteniéndose de Bofur, hace que por fin esa parte que encontraba incómodo al mediano se aclare.

Si. Es fácil. Tan tonto.

—¡Hora de moverse!

Y los risos de Bilbo giran, aún mientras se sacuden, su boca sigue jadeando y sus ojos expresan tanta diversión como calidez.

Es casi irreal, como la luz lo toca y lo hace más hermoso. Aun con sus lados espinosos y respuestas ingeniosas que pueden ser motivo de peleas. Es... el suave resplandor amarillo, que lo corona en una rápida visión.

Thorin guarda el momento, antes de volver a ser el líder de la compañía.

A pesar de lo que diga su cerebro y de los hechos, Bilbo sigue siendo un problema.

Porque no hay forma de no preocuparse por él. Por su precioso _Uno_.

Thorin esconde una sonrisa.

Es un suicidio.

Pero los enanos no son más que tercos y una vez que comienzan algo, lo concluyen.

Ganar el corazón de Bilbo Bolsón... seria un desafío.

🍃🍃🍃

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy contenta con este pequeño reto, porque he podido ampliar un poco un borrador de este AU (Si alguien leyó Corazones de Granito, sabe de lo que hablo)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y que también... estén orgullosos de quienes son, de quienes quieren ser, y no se nieguen, ni deben esconderse por las cosas, personas que aman. Lo único seguro en esta vida, es tenernos a nosotros mismos, así que aprendamos a querernos y así, tal cual somos, un desastre hermoso. Los quiero, bellezas. :)


End file.
